fanonkombatfandomcom-20200214-history
Mortal Kombat vs. Sony Universe/Dart Feld
Bio Instilled with a strong sense of justice and honesty, Dart Feld is a young hero who is on a quest to avenge the death of his parents as he bravely searches for the "Black Monster", the murderer of his parents and the one who destroyed his hometown. although at times his youth shows through, his conviction attracts others to him, making him a strong and a promising leader. Kombat Characteristics Power and Abilities Variations Character Trait Weapon Awakening Movelist Special Moves * Madness Hero: Dart uses his sword to slash his opponent 6 times before knocking him/her to the ground. * Lava Fireball: He throws a fireball at his opponent. * Burning Wave: He summons a pillar of fire at his opponent. * Sword Slash: He dashes towards his opponent with a slash. * Poison Needles: He throws poison needles at his opponent, causing them to be poisoned for a short while. X-Ray Move Super Move Finishing Moves Fatalities * Red-Eyed Dragoon: Dart Feld transforms into his Red-Eyed Dragoon form and then you get the following options: **'Square (Flame Shot):' Dart conjures up a massive fireball and then he punches it to his opponent, blowing him/her up into pieces. **'Triangle (Explosion):' Dart thrusts his sword to the ground, sending a fiery wave to his opponent which burns the screaming opponent into nothing but a burnt skeleton. **'Circle (Final Burst):' Dart charges himself in flames and then quickly dashes to the opponent with a massive slash. 5 seconds later, the stunned opponent blows up into pieces, which later the opponent's body parts all burns up into crisp. **'Cross (Red Eye Dragon):' Dart uppercuts the opponent into the air and then he summons the Red Eyed Dragon and it quickly flies towards the flying opponent who looks at it in shock and hits him/her with a massive explosion, obliterating the opponent's entire body. * Divine Dragoon: Dart transforms into his Divine Dragoon form and then you choose the following options: **'Square (Heavy Slashes):' Dart dashes to impale the opponent in the abdomen and then he chops the opponent's arms off before hitting him/her with a vertical slash. He then summons a huge beam that blows the armless opponent up into bloody chunks. **'Triangle (Dragon Balls):' Dart charges himself in flames before flying up and a cannon area on his left shoulder opens up. He then fires loads of fireballs from his left arm to the opponent, causing massive explosions to the screaming opponent until the scene flashes white with a huge explosion and the screen fades out to reveal a nuclear-like explosion, killing the opponent there. **'Circle (Dragon Cannon):' Dart charges up his Divine Dragon Cannon on his left arm and then fires a massive beam at his opponent, blowing him/her up into burnt up pieces. X-Ality * Raging Dragoon: Dart quickly slashes his opponent before stabbing them in the abdomen, impaling the heart and the lungs. Dart then transforms into his Red-Eyed Dragoon form, flies back and then flies down to stomp onto the opponent's chest, ultimately destroying the lungs and the heart. Brutalities Vari-Alities Hara-Kiri * Surrendering Stab: '''Dart kneels down and using his sword, he cuts open his abdomen, exposing his intestines wide open and they all spill out of Dart's opened abdomen. He falls dead with blood flowing all over him. RAMtalities Melltalities Summon-Cross Cretalities Devastators Kostumes * '''Kostume 1: His usual look * Kostume 2: His early beta look in this pic here * Kosplay DLC 1: Cloud Strife from Final Fantasy VII * Kosplay DLC 2: Sol Badguy from Guilty Gear * Kosplay DLC 3: Crono from Chrono Trigger Battle Intro Dart Feld in his Red-Eyed Dragoon form flies into the battlefield with a fiery explosion when he lands. He then transforms into his normal self, swings his sword before saying "Prepare yourself against the real hero!" Victory Pose Dart Feld transforms into his Red-Eyed Dragoon form and says "Do not underestimate the Dragoon!" Before flying out of the battlefield. We then cut to Dart in his Red-Eyed Dragoon form floating in the night sky, raising his sword up and behind him, we see the Red Eyed Dragon. Quotes · "Prepare yourself against the real hero" · "Do not undersrandmate the dragon Rival Name: Liu Kang Because they both can transform into their dragon forms (Liu Kang turning himself into a dragon and Dart on the other hand summons the Red Eyed Dragon). Ending After Kill War Kahn Dart became the eternal power king warrior of Endiness Category:MK vs. Sony